fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
KASB
KASB is an MGM Television Network affiliate that serves the Amarillo, TX market. It broadcasts on Channel 66 and is owned by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. News Slogans * TV-66 is the place for news (1953-1961) * MGM 66, The Team to Watch in Metrocolor (1961-1986) * Your Station for Local News (1986-1989) * Your News Leader in the Panhandle (1989-1996) * Amarillo's News Channel (1996-2004) * Keeping You Connected (2004-present) Station Slogans * TV-66, Amarillo's Alternative. (1953-1961) * MGM 66, Home of Leo the Lion! (1961-1962; localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * You'll Find Your Friends on MGM 66! (1962-1963; localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * We Love Leo the Lion on MGM 66! (1963-1964; localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * We Love to Roar on MGM 66! (1964-1965; localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * MGM 66, We're Always Metrocolorful! (1965-1966, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * The Lionpower is YOURS on MGM 66! (1967-1968, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * See the Stars Glow on MGM 66! (1968-1969, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * MGM 66's Sapphire Sky of Stars is with you! (1969-1970, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * Celebrate the Lion's Golden Jubilee with MGM 66! (1973-1974, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * 66, That's Entertainment Gold! (1974-1975, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * MGM 66 Loves You (1981-1982, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * TV is Good on MGM 66! (1982-1983, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * Celebrate the Diamond Jubilee with us on MGM 66! (1983-1984, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * The Radiance of the Lion's Stars is Yours on MGM 66! (1984-1985, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * Making Great Moments with You in Goldwyn-Stereo! (1985-1986, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * Making Great Moments with You in the High Plains! (1986-1987, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * Making Great Moments with You, the High Plains and the World! (1987-1988, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * 66 is Always Here for You (1988-1989, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * At 66, You've Got a Friend! (1990-1991, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * Welcome to the Eighth Decade of Brilliance on MGM 66! (1993-1994, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * We're Lionhearted on MGM 66! (1997-1998, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * A Legacy of Excellence on High Plains Television. (1998-1999, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * The Legacy Continues into the Third Millennium with MGM 66. (1999-2000, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * Come See What the Roar is About on MGM 66. (2000-2001, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * Your Home of the Stars and Shows on MGM 66! (2001-2002, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * The Television in Amarillo Never Stops! (2002-2003, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * It's All Right Here on MGM 66. (2003-2004, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * MGM 66. The Remote Stops Here! (2004-2005, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * 66 is Looking Better with Mayer-Widescreen! (2005-2006, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * Follow 66, we're following you! (2006-2007, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * Where Amarillo Legends are Made! (2008-2009, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * Where Television Legends Never Die in the High Plains! (2009-2010, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * Welcome to the Tenth Decade of Panhandle Treasures. (2013-2014, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * Where Panhandle Treasures are Made for, of and by YOU. (2014-2015, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * The Best of Movies and More in the High Plains. (2015-2016, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * In Amarillo, the Tradition of Quality Continues. (2016-2017, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * Reach for the Stars on MGM 66! (2017-2018, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * MGM 66. Start Here. (2018-2019, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * MGM 66, the Panhandle's Favorite! (2019-present, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) Newscast Titles * TV-66 News (1953-1961) * MGM NewsCenter 66 (1961-1984) * MGM News 66 (1984-1996) * MGM 66 News (1996-present) Station Branding * TV-66 (1953-1961) * MGM 66 (1961-present) Programming Schedule Category:MGM Network affiliates Category:MGM Holdings Category:Channel 66 Category:Amarillo Category:Texas Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:Former Independent stations Category:Television stations and channels established in 1953 Category:MGM Network Owned-and-Operated stations